


Impatience

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Candles, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eager, impatient partner can be a boon and a curse, but when allowed to hold that energy at bay and force that partner to endure slow, sensuous teasing, Spy finds he is in his glory, and Scout in delicious agony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

Blue eyes surveyed the landscape before them, running over hills of muscle, ridges of sinew, and acres of smooth, tanned skin. Scout lay on his back, legs tensed and spread, arms resting overhead, bound with a strip of blue silk. Spy smirked at the supine young man lying on his bed, at the shallow, excited breaths making his belly rise and fall as he waited impatiently. Blind, blue silk tied across his eyes, Scout strained to listen in spite of the blood rushing past his ears, eager for any hint of what his teammate was up to.  
  
"You are a sight," Spy cooed, taking in the view with greedy eyes. One bare hand found its way to the runner's knee, fingertips sliding up his thigh to his hip. He watched the shift of those hips, listened for the hitch in his breath. Such power.  
  
Scout was at his mercy, bound and blind. The rigid heat of his erection stood pleadingly between his thighs, burning in the cool air, so tempting to the older mercenary. Spy's fingers trailed up his belly, over the ridges of his abs, to his chest. Delicate fingertips traced circles around his left nipple.  
  
“I'll bet,” the runner hissed, squirming a bit as those gentle touches progressed into a thumb and forefinger pinching him. “Shit.”  
  
“Do you like that?” Spy asked, flicking the sensitive nub of flesh, earning another sharp breath.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
“I'll take that as a yes.” Another pinch, another gasp, and those devilish digits moved upward to dance along Scout's collarbone and glide up his neck, tracing his jawline to his soft, pink lips, slightly parted.  
  
Scout's tongue snaked out to taste those fingers, wriggling against the tips lasciviously. His lips pursed forward, his head following as he moved to take the Frenchman's fingers into his mouth, lavishing them with his skilled, wet tongue running along the pads of their tips suggestively. He moaned softly around the flesh in his mouth, imagining them to be something else, something that felt and tasted far different.  
  
The sensation was dizzying to Spy, losing himself in that skilled tongue, laving over his fingers in ways that made his groin ache. But it was not time for such things, and his own indulgence could wait. He took a moment to shake himself back to reality and pulled back his hand, leaving Scout mouthing at the air for a moment in the hopes of its return. “Very good, but it is my time to tease you. Not the other way around, cher.”  
  
The sigh that escaped the younger man's nose was like an audible pout, but he bore it stoically, trying to settle back down, the flush in his cheeks a glowing pink, stark below the blue silk crossing just above them. The light touches that Spy was assaulting him with served to frustrate and infuriate him, prodding the already-aroused young man ever so slowly towards the edge at a snail's pace. Whether the edge was one of ecstasy or despair had yet to be seen. When the taller man's hand did not return to his flesh, however, Scout found himself leaning further towards the latter. Cool air brushed his skin, and anticipation tangled in his guts, every hair standing on end, straining for any sensory input. He was denied, left with his slowing breaths the only break in the silence.  
  
It was agony. Seconds stretched into minutes into hours and days and weeks. He could feel his hair growing, his fingernails moving outward in microscopic amounts, the cellular decay of age crept up on him as he waited in those moments eternal without Spy's touch.  
  
Finally, he could wait no longer. “What're you doin'?” It had only been a small handful of minutes, but for Scout, all of his brothers had grandchildren by now and half the team was dead of old age.  
  
“Making you wait.”  
  
He whined, high in his throat, “Why?”  
  
Spy snickered quietly, filling the room with the sound of the air pressing through his palate and up into his nose. He made an effort not to snort. “Because, mon petit lapin, it is so rewarding to make you wait. It makes it all the sweeter to see your reaction to this.” A warm finger slid up the underside of Scout's cock, tracing the hot flesh from balls to head, circling the ridge around it. The younger man hissed, lifting his hips to urge further contact, a gasp surging into him when that finger ran over a particularly sensitive spot just to the left of his frenulum.  
  
“Shit!”  
  
“Mmm. I truly love that spot,” Spy mumbled, teasing at it, running over it in gentle circles with his finger, lifting his hand with Scout's hips, keeping just the barest contact between them as he watched the younger man grow red-faced in his ardor. It was delicious, seeing his breaths heaving shallow and fast, his lips parted. And far too quickly, a blink of an eye to the eager runner's reckoning, that finger was gone and Scout was left floundering in a sea of hormones once again.  
  
“Shit!” he gasped, his body sinking to the mattress as he recovered, knowing he'd have to wait once again.  
  
“Patience,” Spy cooed, setting to a new task. The tell-tale flick of a lighter pierced the room, and Scout's eyes went wide beneath his blindfold.  
  
“The hell are you doing over there?”  
  
“Something you will love. Trust me.”  
  
“You're tellin' me to trust you.”  
  
“You trust me enough to let me inside of you on a regular basis.”  
  
“That don't take a lotta trust with me.”  
  
Spy did snort with laughter, this time. Returning to the bedside, he rubbed his palm over the runner's thigh. “Now relax. This will not hurt, but it will be very warm.”  
  
“What's gonna be--” he was cut off, hissing his breath through clenched teeth, his head falling back. Light pinpricks of heat spread out over his skin, soft blots along his sternum, stinging and fading into numb warmth. Wax. “Oh shit, is that a candle?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“You're trying to kill me.”  
  
“It will be a little death well worth the wait.”  
  
“Jesus.”  
  
A dotted line of wax dripped slowly onto Scout's chest, running down his smooth pec to the nipple Spy had been assaulting earlier. One drop on areola had the young man's back arched. Another, this time on the nipple itself, had him grasping at his bonds, groaning. He cursed quietly, consistently, through his rapid breaths while staccato beats of dull heat ran down his belly, drawing shapes and curves and marking his lust.  
  
Hot lips pressed against Scout's neck, Spy burying his face in the crook of the runner's shoulder. Teeth raked sensitive skin, his mouth clamping down to mark him. Scout gasped, tilting his head away from the older man to welcome him, delighting in the sensation of his stubble rubbing against him. Quiet whispers of, “Please,” and, “Fuck me,” interspersed frantic gasps and soft moans, needful and hungry. Below, the candle moved further, guided by Spy's steady, if unobserved hand. Wax dappled Scout's abdomen, leading lower and lower, worrying the American. Into the fluffy thatch of hair at the base of his groin, wax dripped, tracing the root of his erection. Scout held his hips as still as he could, but his hands and toes clenched with the effort, his body's natural urges to move fighting his own desire to avoid the possible agony that might await. For the young mercenary, some places were too sensitive for hot wax.  
  
Spy noticed him whimpering, soft whines escaping his throat, a mixture of pleasure and terror, and looked down. His aim without looking was surprisingly good. With a smirk, he lifted the candle and moved to Scout's side, watching closely as he held the object over the other man's thighs. The drips resumed, drawing hearts and circles along the smooth, sensitive skin, making Scout gasp. His shoulders, his neck, his cheeks and chest were all red, and his cock was beginning to grow purple. He arched his hips again, lifting to the intermittent contact, soft, mewling moans rattling out of his mouth.  
  
“So eager,” Spy teased, blowing out the candle and setting it aside.  
  
“Please, I can't take any more, Spy,” Scout whimpered, wishing so desperately to grab Spy, to pull him on top and roll his hips and grind against the slim Frenchman until they were both groaning out their release, clinging tightly to warm bodies. But such wasn't his luck.  
  
“I've seen how much you can take, literally and figuratively,” came the only reply, echoed by lips brushing his thighs, pressing over wax, kissing so close to his where he wanted them but so frustratingly far away.  
  
“Then let me take it, man, come on!”  
  
“You'll have to beg better than that.”  
  
“Please, Spy! Please, come on! I'm begging you! I need you! On me, in me, I don't care, I fuckin' need you!” Scout strained against the scarf tying him, grinding at the air.  
  
“If you insist,” came Spy's response, followed by Scout's legs being lifted, his back falling to the mattress. When cold, wet fingers pressed between his cheeks, against his entrance, his head fell back, his torture over. Pushing into him, Spy found his lover welcoming, eagerly taking one finger, then a second, opening him easily. “I'm impressed.”  
  
“Fuck me.”  
  
“Don't order me around, boy,” Spy snapped, curling his fingers to press against the younger man's prostate. He grinned at the groan he elicited and resumed his work, watching Scout work to thrust himself back on those intruding fingers.  
  
“Please,” Scout gasped, correcting himself.  
  
“Much better.” The fingers left Scout empty, sliding out quickly, leaving a yawning chasm within the younger man's gut. Their sudden exit left him squirming, legs resting on Spy's shoulders, wiggling to try and gain further contact with the taller man. The Frenchman watched with interest, biting his lip at the sight, his bound lover, red-faced and sweating already, desperate for his touch. He looked like he would crack at any moment, writhing around impatiently. Flecks of wax clung to his chest, belly, and thighs.  
  
When the heat of Spy's cock pressed against him, Scout let out a whimpering moan, elation so close. Cool lube eased the friction, and he found his entrance being teased, prodded lightly, the rogue guiding his member in a circle, tracing his hole.  
  
“Shit, Spy, what are you doing? Come on, man, I'm dying!”  
  
“Not yet you aren't,” he mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut as he pushed inside of Scout, gliding in deeper and deeper until his hips met the younger man's, pressing flush against him, sheathed to the hilt.  
  
“Oh, fuck!” was all Scout could muster, flopping to the bed in elation, the tension building up for so long beginning to unwind, giving over to raw arousal. When Spy began to move, he melted, becoming a creature of wet clay and half-formed syllables, thrall to the smooth, sensual movements of his lover's hips. Spy rolled his hips with each thrust, fluid and easy, his pace fast but never rough. One hand braced him against the bed, the other fell between them, wrapping around Scout's cock with pressure just so, pulling at him just so, lube slicking the movements and driving the younger man mad.  
  
Fire and thunder rolled through Scout in heavy waves, rippling not like water, but like the shock of heavy bass, driving over and over, thrumming through him, making every cell vibrate. His body was alive in ways he didn't have the words to describe, and was rapidly losing the sentience to consider. He could only lay and be made love to, bereft of all input but what Spy would give him, and what glorious input it was. A pool of man, a puddle of flesh and pheromones, Scout shuddered and writhed, clinging to the scarf around his wrists, his head digging into the mattress. His legs were taut, feet pointing straight, toes knuckled under so the pads touched the balls of his feet. He could feel every muscle in his thighs, his calves, every tendon and ligament going tense as Spy drove into him over and over, speed increasing but never sacrificing technique. He was railing against the younger man's prostate and Scout didn't know how much more he could take.  
When Spy's thumb found that spot on the side of his cock, just at the ridge of the head, he worried at it with his slick digit, making the American's mouth drop open. His whole body went stock straight, shivering, his moans uncontained and erratic. And in that moment, he was gone. He clenched around the shaft inside of him, shaking as he coated Spy's hand and his own belly with his seed, convulsing until he descended from climax. Going limp, boneless in Spy's grasp, Scout could only whimper, “Wow.”  
  
Spy grinned, reaching up to lift the scarf from his lover's eyes. He leaned forward to capture Scout in a gentle kiss, making him shiver as he thrust in with the movement. “You are exquisite to watch, mon cher.”  
  
“I bet I'm better to fuck.”  
  
The older man snapped his hips, eliciting a yelp from his bound partner. “Both have their advantages. Now if you'll indulge me.”  
  
Care no longer taken to worry for the fantasy of his lover, Spy was unbound, free to take his pleasure of the younger man's body, and he aimed to do so. Leaning down and bracing against the mattress, Spy began to thrust with less skill and far more force, driving into the American's body, heat and pressure overwhelming, the sounds of his overstimulated gasps all the more intoxicating. He lapped at Scout's belly, savoring the taste of the runner's come, and allowed himself an undignified groan as he emptied himself inside of that wonderful, tight heat.  
  
Reluctant to leave him, Spy dutifully slid out of Scout, letting his legs down and climbing up the bed to untie him. The scarf took some doing, but when the younger man was free of it, he quickly wound his arms around his lover. “Shit, Spy. That was--”  
  
“Everything you wanted?”  
  
“Intense. And yeah. Yeah, it was.”  
  
“Shall we do this again sometime?”  
  
“Yeah, and soon. I'm serious. We gotta do this again, I don't wanna wait.”  
  
“I thought that was the point of this, non?”  
  
Scout narrowed his eyes at his lover, and rolled over.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anonymous tumblr user


End file.
